The present invention relates to a p-n junction type solid-state element for use in a filmy solar battery or the like, and a method of producing the same.
Heretofore, a solid-state element having a p-n junction type semiconductor suitable for use in a solar battery or the like usually has been produced by lapping or polishing a single crystal bulk of, for instance, silicon and thus it has been very difficult to produce a thin film having a thickness on the order of microns. Even if such a thin film can be produced after much difficulty, the amount of the material that can be utilized will be as low as several present of the total at best. Moreover, it is said to be impossible to produce a high-quality crystalline film by the conventional evaporation or sputtering method.
On the other hand, there has been an increasing demand for a solid-state element for use in a solar battery or the like, which is filmy, light in weight and easy to handle and has a high-quality p-n junction type semiconductor strongly bonded to the substrate and terminal electrodes.